undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Latertale
lore/story it starts when frisk starts a genocide route evntualy tripping and acidentally hitting reset chara still inside of frisk trys to take over kills all the monsters up till toriels house where sans kills them early therefore killing frisk chara managing to escape looses her form to be able to fight again morfs into 2 smaller kids named sam and jack (both genderless) and tries to reset but looses control and is only able to influce there behaviors just like in UT frisk that is the player(s) and goes into hiding for many years and eventually monsters get set free and avntaully find peace with humans untill a political scam sends the monsters back underground characters after sam and jack go into hiding many charaters are now in the game including the origanal main cast (Sans ,Asgore,Toriel,Undyne,Alphys,Papyrus,and Mettaton) and new characters such as Zero, Skelecraft, Sheila, Crossbone, rainbow papyrus, and Skullpoint. Zero the fox Zero is a fox with black fur shoes that are black and white. white fur on chest and white gloves on hand is very powerfull and can summon humbigous gaster blasters and a lot of them his special attack is a gaster blaster that takes up the whole screen shooting fast sharpend red bones (red=insta kill). was adopted at eight years old and was seperated from his sister at 6 yrs old the same time he was put in the adoption center. only fight on genocide, complete genocide, and insanity genocide relationship bio brothers with SC and rainbow papybio cousin with Crossbones brother to Sheila fight descrption zero has 9 phases is extremly fast and sometimes uses his body and breaks the box is extremely fast lightyears faster than light, and some times he use his sword and paint brush 1- normal eyes white bones 2-left eye is green more white bones 3-left eye is blue blue bone 4- left eye blue and green flashing 5- right eye is red sharpend bones 6- right eye is yellow red bones 7- red and yellow flashing in right eye combonation of 5 & 6 8- green and blue flashing in left red and yellow in right every bone is here 9- it is 8 but green ,blue ,red ,and yellow liguid leaks from his eyes Skelecraft Skelecraft is the son of Papyrus and Mettaton is 20 yrs old one yr younger than zero he wears a blue shirt red scarf big red boots and red gloves. is 6ft tall 2ft taller than zero. his left eye (looking at him)has been cyborgafyed and it looks like a reguler persons eye in his right eye socket is normal skeleton. he canot be damaged by attacking his body he can only be damaged by hitting his life source after his special attack this is very hard to do as 1/2 the time he will block it with a wall of bones. but you can easily kill him by showing him sans' jacket, papyrus' scarf, and what is left of mettaton,he will be frozen with greef that you can cheep shot him. during fights he can spawn anything(hence the craft).only fights in genocide,complete geno, and insanity geno(sorta) Sheila Sheila is the the sister of Zero is 1 yr older than him also aperanceCategory:AUs Category:Undertale Category:Latertale Category:Aftertale